Ich bin so kalt wie diese Welt
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Wie der Phönix aus der Asche... Zwischen Schnee und Eis entdeckt Snape etwas für sich Neues, das Feuer der besonderen Art...


„Ich bin so kalt wie diese Welt"

„ **Regenbogenland, dass ich noch nicht fand… nie warst du so nah…"**

**Disclaimer: Alle H.P. Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und die Hälfte der Story basiert auf der Geschichte und den Liedern „Tabaluga und Lilly" und „Tabaluga und das leuchtende Schweigen" von dem ich zwar nicht weiß, wer das geschrieben hat, mir aber trotzdem nicht gehört.**

**Sagitaria gehört mir auch wenn sie die Rolle der Lilly einnimmt. .**

**Hokay… jetzt gibt's Herzschmerz pur und wenig Worte. Die Story fiel mir vor ein paar Tagen ein, als ich meine Tabaluga und Lilly Kassette wiedergefunden hab und jetzt muss das einfach sein. Ich bemühe mich auch den Krempel kurz zu halten. Kein Sex und nichts ist dieses Mal ganz jugendfrei. Ehrlich! Alles spielt übrigens zu der Zeit als unser Meister (für alle dummen: Severus Snape) noch ungefähr zwanzig war und noch ein richtiger Todesser, also nicht spioniert. So genug geredet… heult euch die Augen aus, oder meckert mit mir, weil die Story so schnulzig ist. Außerdem wäre es eine mögliche Erklärung warum Snape so ist, wie er ist. Die Weisen Sprüche mussten mit rein, weil ich die so schön finde, genau wie einige Lieder aus den Tabalugakassetten…**

..::~::..

_„…Nichts dauert ewig, nicht einmal der Tod… und der hat nur einen Meister… die Liebe…"_

..::~::..

Unruhig wie ein gereizter Tiger stapfte Voldemort durch den kniehohen Schnee auf und ab. Sein Atem hinterließ weiße Dampfwolken und seine roten Augen rollten wild.

„Wurmschwanz, wo bleiben sie?" fauchte er und gab Wurmschwanz einen Tritt, der ihn in die Knie gehen lies.

„Ich… ich w…weiß es nicht, Meister, aber ich b…bin sicher, dass sie gleich kommen werden."

Wie auf Kommando begann die Luft um die herum zu flimmern und Hunderte von Todessern apparierten um ihn herum

„Na endlich!" brüllte Voldemort außer sich. „Wie lange habt ihr mich im Schnee warten lassen?" Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Ich erwarte Gehorsam von euch und wenn ich rufe, dann habt ihr sofort zu erscheinen!"

Die Todesser vor ihm verneigten sich tief.

Eine kalte Schneeböe fuhr durch die Reihen von schwarzen Mänteln und Voldemort begann wieder auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Hiermit heiße ich meinen Kreis willkommen in dieser Wüste aus Schnee und Eis. Folgt mir und ihr werdet staunen." Voldemort schritt langsam durch den hohen Schnee, sein Gefolge trottete stumm hinter ihrem Meister her. Bis zu einer kleinen Bergkette folgten sie ihm, dann blieb der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden darf stehen und wandte sich erneut zu seinen Gefolgsleuten um.

„Hier werde ich euch meine Schöpfung zeigen, mein Lebenswerk." Aus seinem Mund kam ein leise zischender Laut, als er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel zog und ihn auf einen Felsbrocken am Rande der Bergkette richtete.

„Aloehomora!"

Um die Todesser herum begann das Eis zu knirschen und zu krachen. Der Felsbrocken schob sich mit einem durchdringenden Grollen zur Seite und gab den Eingang in eine Eishöhle frei.

„Folgt mir!" rief Voldemort triumphierend.

Langsam, voller Unbehagen folgten die Todesser ihrem Herrn und Meister in die unterirdische Höhle.

Zuletzt trat Severus Snape ein. Er hatte den Blick starr gerade aus gerichtet und folgte monoton den Treppen in die Tiefe. Die Treppe endete abrupt und sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Halle, deren Ausmaß man nicht erkennen konnte, weil die Dunkelheit noch alles umhüllte.

„Willkommen!" ertönte Voldemorts zischende Stimme. Seine roten Augen tanzen wie verrückt. „In meinem Palast!"

Aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabes stoben einige Funken und die riesige Halle wurde erleuchtet. Ein Säulengang führte irgendwohin, es war nicht zu erkennen, in der Dunkelheit dahinter. Der Boden aus Eis wurde von wabernden Nebelschwaden bedeckt und kroch an den Todessern hoch wie züngelnde Flammen.

„Hier dürft ihr euch nach Herzenslust amüsieren. Ich biete euch alles was das Herz begehrt, damit ihr morgen für unseren glorreichen Tag gestärkt seid. Denn morgen, werden wir jeden einzelnen Auror jagen." Er lachte schrill und das grausame Lachen hallte durch den ganzen Palast.

Die Lichter wurden heller und aus der Dunkelheit erschienen einige in nachtschwarz gekleidete Frauen, die sich einiger Todesser bemächtigten und sie zu sich zogen.

Severus schritt gelangweilt durch die Halle, während die restlichen Todesser, umringt von schönen Frauen, anfingen sich zu amüsieren.

Um ihn herum klirrten Gläser und es wurde gelacht und getrunken. Ohne ein besonderes Ziel erkundete Severus den Palast und stelle Bald fest, dass sich der Dunkle Lord selbst übertroffen hatte. Aus dieser Halle führten unzählige Treppen aus Eis in weitere Stockwerke des Palastes und das Eis schmolz trotz der Fackeln an den Wänden nie.

Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, wandte er sich abrupt um und starrte direkt in die eisblauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy.

„Severus, mein Alter Freund." begrüßte Lucius ihn. Sie begrüßten sich per Handschlag und Lucius grinste ihn an.

„Unser Meister hat nach seinem engsten Kreis verlangt. Das betrifft auch dich. Kommst du?" Severus nickte und folgte Malfoy eine der Treppen hinauf und stand in einem Eisflur, von dem die verschiedensten Gänge abgingen. Zielstrebig ging Lucius auf das Portal am Ende des Flurs zu und blieb davor stehen.

„Nach dir, Severus."

Severus öffnete das Portal und betrat eine Art Saal. Auf einem erhöhten Sitz saß Voldemort und schaute ihn aus seinen durchdringenden Augen an. Nur eine kleine Gruppe von Todessern, etwa zweihundert Mann, war hier versammelt, hier war der engste Kreis um Voldemort.

"Ich darf euch nun in meinen neuesten Plan einweihen!" Voldemort erhob sich und schritt die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich habe den Verdacht…" zischte er. „… dass mir einige meiner Todesser nicht treu sind. Ihr wisst, was ich mit Verrätern mache."

Blitzschnell trat er auf Wurmschwanz zu. „Du weißt es ganz genau, nicht wahr Wurmschwanz?" sagte er gefährlich leise.

Wurmschwanz wimmerte und verbarg sein Gesicht.

„Ja, M… Meister…"

„Der Rest, der sich dort in der Halle herumtreibt ist nur Rattenpack… sie haben Treue geschworen, doch jetzt… seht sie euch doch an: Dämliches versoffenes Pack!" Er schlug mit seiner Faust auf die Armlehne seines Sessels.

„Ich werdet die Verräter im Kampfgetümmel ausrotten. Macht sie unschädlich, bevor sie auf die Seite der Auroren überlaufen."

Es gab einen kleinen Applaus für den Dunklen Lord. Jeder Todesser gierte schließlich nach Blutbad und Tod.

„Die Namen der Verräter müsst ihr euch genau einprägen…" er begann mit einer langen Liste von Namen.

Severus' Blick schweifte ab und unterzog den Raum einer besonderen Beobachtung und es wunderte ihn, dass „es" ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war. Dieses wunderbare Paar nachtschwarze Augen, dass ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Dieses Paar Augen gehörte einer Figur, nein keiner Figur… einem jungen Mädchen aus Eis, sie wirkte kaum älter als achtzehn und sie… sie schaute ihn einfach nur an, sie stand in einer Vitrine und schien die Hände nach ihm auszustrecken, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, als wollte sie ihm etwas zurufen, aber kein Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle. So stand Severus Snape da, unfähig etwas zu sagen, zu tun, oder den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Sie hielt ihn gefangen im Bann ihrer Augen und schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen…

..::~::..

_Wenn ihr Blick dich berührt_

_Bist du wie elektrisiert._

_Du spürst die Flammen auf der Haut_

_Und du hörst zu denken auf_

_Sie wird dich verzaubern_

_..::~::.._

_Sie ist kalt. Kalt wie blaues Eis._

_Sie ist kalt. Nur ihr Herz ist heiß._

_..::~::.._

_Schon bist du in ihrem Bann._

_Und ihr Eishauch glüht dich an._

_Du fühlst wie dein Blut gerinnt._

_Weil sie dir die Wärme nimmt,_

_wirst du auch erfrieren._

..::~::..

Wie gelähmt stand Severus immer noch da und schaute sie an. Als er wieder zu Sinnen kam, hatte Voldemort seine Rede schon beendet und die Todesser hatten den Saal verlassen. Voldemort starrte nun mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Snape.

„Was ist mit dir?" zischte er und trat nah an ihn heran.

Severus winkte ab.

„Nichts euer Lordschaft."

„Ich hab es genau gesehen." Voldemort stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus. „Du willst meine kleine Sagitaria."

Damit wandte er sich zu der Vitrine um und presste seine Hände gegen das Glas.

„Ich hab sie mir angesehen, mein Herr und Gebieter." Snape verbeugte sich und wollte gehen, doch Voldemort sagte abermals: „Ich weiß, dass du sie willst. Ihre Augen haben dich gefangen, wie sie auch einst mich fingen. Weißt du was? Ich werde sie dir geben, nur diese eine Nacht, denn du würdest jetzt alles tun, um sie zu bekommen. Eine Nacht, mehr hast du nicht mit diesem zarten Wesen. Denk dran: Sagitaria ist und bleibt mein Geschöpf, ich bestimme wie lange sie sich bewegt…"

Er holte einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und ging zum hinteren Ende der Vitrine.

„Mit diesem Schlüssel. Und den werde ich behalten. Morgen früh habe ich sie wieder. Länger wird sie sich ohne diesen Schlüssel nicht leben. Bedenke das genau. Sie ist so kalt wie diese Welt."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf Severus Gesicht.

Voldemort lachte leise und öffnete die Vitrine und steckte Sagitaria den Schlüssel in den Rücken. Ein paar kräftige Bewegungen, ruckartig, begann Sagitaria sich zu bewegen, erst zögernd, dann immer geschmeidiger, machte sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Ihre anmutige Gestalt schien über den Boden zu schweben, bis sie dicht vor Severus stehen blieb, der immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf denn Lippen ihre Hände nahm und sie sanft mit sich zog.

.::~::..

Da saß Severus Snape also auf dem Rand eines Eisbrunnens, weit abseits von den Anderen Todessern und vor ihm stand Sagitaria, die ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen einfach nur ansah. Sie sprach kein Wort, doch das war ihm egal. Ihre Augen sprachen für sie, diese wunderbaren Augen, in denen sich das Licht tausendfach brach.

„Was bist du nur für ein Wesen, dass du jemand mit einem einzigen Blick verzaubern kannst?" das hatte er sie mehrere Male gefragt, doch niemals war ein Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen. Das Licht der Fackeln machte ihren Körper unwirklich. Es war drei Uhr nachts. Um sechs Uhr würde die Frist zu Ende gehen, aber Severus wusste genau, dass er dieses Geschöpf, dass in ihm so viele Gefühle weckte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, nie wieder hergeben wollte und das wusste er eigentlich schon, seid er sie dort oben zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Ihr leichtes blaues Kleid wehte sanft in einem Windstoß und einer ihrer Träger rutschte von ihrer weißen Schulter. Sanft schob Severus den Träger wieder nach oben und in Sagitarias Augen schien so etwas wie Dank auf zu blitzen.

„Kannst du nicht reden?" fragte er sie, doch Sagitaria schaute ihn nur weiterhin an. Auch als sie sich langsam neben Severus niederließ, wandte sie die Augen keinmal von ihm ab.

Sagitaria streifte ihren langen, weißen Haarschopf zurück und deutete schließlich mit der Hand nach oben auf die Glaskuppel des Eispalastes, durch die man die Sterne sehen konnte.

Als Severus seinen Kopf nach oben wandte flimmerten die Sterne hell und klar und er erkannte ein Lächeln auf Sagitarias zartem Gesicht. Severus sagte nichts, sondern schaute einfach nur in die Richtung die Sagitaria ihm wies.

„Verstehst du eigentlich was ich sage?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile. Sie lächelte und öffnete den Mund. Sie lachte, nur ohne ein jegliches Geräusch.

Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder runter und legte sie in ihren Schoß. Er strich ihr sanft über das Haar.

„Ich will eigentlich nicht, dass du gehst."

..::~::..

Severus hatte Sagitaria bis zur Treppe hinauf begleitet und wartete darauf, dass Voldemort sie zurückholte. Er hatte die letzte Zeit nicht mehr Gesprochen, trotzdem hatte er sie verstanden, jedes einzelne Wort, was sie ihm sagen wollte und er hatte auch gesehen, wie einsam sie war, doch es würde niemals anders sein. Sie war nun einmal kein Mensch, damit hatte er sich zwar abgefunden, trotzdem wollte er nicht dabei sein, wenn sie wieder erstarrte und erst wieder erwachte, wenn Voldemort es wollte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Sagitaria."

Ihre Augen sahen ihn beinahe flehend an. Sie tat nichts, sie hielt ihn nicht zurück, wissend, dass er nichts gegen ihr Schicksal tun konnte, vielleicht war es auch besser für sie.

Severus näherte sich ihr und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann zum gehen um. Plötzlich spürte er, wie alles in ihm erstarrte. Mit letzter Kraft wandte er sich zum gehen, doch die tiefschwarzen Augen Sagitarias versuchten ihn festzuhalten. Und dann war ihm, als wenn er ihre Stimme vernahm.

„Du bist der erste, der mir nicht helfen will…" flüsterte sie in seinem Kopf. Wie Perlen rollten zwei Tränen aus Eis über ihre Wangen und zersprangen mit einem feinen Klirren.

Mit einem Mal drang ein dröhnen durch den Eispalast. Das Eis um sie herum barst mit Ohrenbetäubendem Krachen und Severus nahm Sagitaria an der Hand.

„Lauf… lauf so lang, wie du dich noch bewegen kannst. Lauf! Die Auroren sind gekommen!" Das war Severus absolut klar. Sie stand einfach nur dort und schaute ihn an. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner Wange aus und berührte sie leicht. Währenddessen waren die Bewegungen Sagitarias immer langsamer geworden, bis sie schließlich abrupt stehen blieb. Nur ihre Augen strahlten noch einen Augenblick länger und sahen Severus traurig an, bis auch sie erloschen. Sagitaria war wieder erstarrt…

..::~::..

Severus stürmte durch die große Halle und musste dort über sämtliche Leichenteile steigen. Überall lagen Blut überströmte Leichen und die Halle war erfüllt von todbringendem Gemurmel und Funken. Auch hier zog sich durch das Eis ein riesiger Riss und Severus war sich sicher, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis hier alles einstürzen würde. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Kämpfenden und stürmte mit schnellen Schritten auf die Treppe zu, die ihn aus diesem eiskalten Grab bringen würde.

„Severus!" schrie eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der eine klaffende Wunde in der Schulter hatte.

„Lucius!" keuchte Snape. „Wir müssen hier raus, hier wird bald alles einstürzen."

Severus zerrte Malfoy mit sich und schliff ihn die Treppe hoch. Im Berg unten donnerte es und die Treppe begann unter ihren Füßen langsam weg zu brechen. Lucius und Severus hasteten weiter, als mit einem Mal der kalte Schnee auf sei nieder brach und sie unter einer Schneeschicht benommen liegen blieben.

Stille…

..::~::..

Hustend brach Severus durch die Schneedecke und blieb schwer atmend auf dem kalten Untergrund liegen. Malfoy hatte sich ebenfalls durchgearbeitet und lag neben ihm und schaute beinahe blind, von dem ganzen Schnee, der in seinen Augen gebrannt hatte.

Severus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sagitaria… sie war für immer verloren. Unter den Eismassen verschüttet. Oder auf dem Eisboden zersplittert. Und mit der Gewissheit, dass sie weg war, erlosch auch das Gefühl, das er in ihrer Nähe gehabt hatte.

Ein Vogel zog an der aufgehenden Morgensonne vorbei…

..::~::..

Ende

..::~::..

_Der Hass ist so alt_

_Wie diese Welt,_

_die Liebe ist ihm vorangestellt._


End file.
